Depth Of Satan's Eyes
by Shannibal
Summary: Fanfiction autour de l'univers du groupe de métal suédois Ghost. Je précise que comme pour la précédente, elle ne m'appartient pas je l'ai juste traduite de son anglais original, les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Papa Emeritus (III) X Omega /!\SCENE DE SEXE/!\ AME SENSIBLE ET HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR ! Tags : ghost bc, yaoi


« DEPHT OF SATAN'S EYES »

Résumé :

Etre en tournée signifie beaucoup de nuits dans une chambre d'hôtel isolée. C'est trop calme au goût d'Omega pour dormir, il a donc besoin d'une petite distraction.

C'était un de ces rares moments où Omega était complètement seul. Des fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Papa et ses frères à qui il semblait étranger d'être seul. En dépit d'une expression plus appropriée, c'était terriblement… solitaire. Il ne pouvait dormir. Il s'assit, réveillé, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, démasqué, fixant les ombres sur le mur. Il s'arrêta dans le calme, retenant même sa respiration, essayant de capter le moindre signe de vie de ses frères dans les chambres attenantes à la sienne. Il se demandait si peut-être, eux-aussi, étaient réveillés.

Finalement, le silence eu raison de lui. Il se pencha vers l'extrémité de la table, à côté de son lit et tâtonna dans la pénombre à la recherche de son téléphone. La goule apportait toujours une bonne paire d'écouteur peu importe où elle allait (ce qui n'était pas rare chez les musiciens). Sans tenir compte du fait qu'il aurait pu les oublier dans le bus, il n'oubliait jamais ses écouteurs. Le dentifrice il pourrait oublier, déodorant, même son passe-montagne une fois, mais pas ses Sennheiser. Il reconnut leur forme immédiatement, et son corps se détendit. C'était le contact d'une familiarité confortable.

Omega les attrapa en même temps que son téléphone et la télécommande, et il ramassa ses trésors sur ses jambes au-dessus de la couverture. Il alluma la télé et coupa le son, changeant paresseusement de chaîne alors qu'il décidait de ce qu'il allait écouter. A sa grande joie, Nosferatu y était. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis une heure. Personne d'autre n'aurait pensé qu'il était si inhabituel pour la plus sociable des Goules d'être d'une telle humeur, mais c'était un sentiment qu'il ressentait intimement, si privé. Écoutant pendant un moment le silence, il déverrouilla son portable et fit défiler les albums afin d'en choisir un. Arch Enemy… Behemoth… non… Ensiferum… hmm…

Il sourit, voyant Ghost passer. Il regardait les pochettes des albums aller et venir, et sa vie à travers chaque pulsation de son esprit. Il s'arrêta et posa son portable, les yeux vitrifiés tandis qu'il fixait la télé. « T'es un putain de chanceux » pensa-t-il. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses frères, vers Papa. La goule ferma les yeux un moment, et la nuit rituelle s'enclencha contre ses paupières. Son sourire grandit quand il pensa au fait de jouer si près d'Alpha, s'harmonisant parfaitement tout en bougeant ensemble. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Papa s'était penché au-dessus de son épaule, entièrement vêtu en chasuble et mitre, présentant Omega à la congrégation. Il fit de nouveaux défiler les albums, observant de nouveaux les pochettes, ses yeux caressant Papa Emeritus chaque fois. « C'est d'un ridicule de vouloir écouter ton propre groupe » pensa-t-il, tripotant son front. C'était des chansons qu'il avait écouté et joué des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de fois. Il les avait entendues dans toutes les répétitions. Il les connaissait quand elles n'étaient rien de plus qu'un couplet, ou quelques accords reliés ensemble. Il connaissait Meliora quand ce n'était qu'une idée.

Omega soupira et se pencha en arrière contre la tête du lit. Le sentiment ne faisant qu'empirer. Il espéra secrètement que le bruit sourd fut assez fort afin d'être entendu par Papa dans la chambre d'à côté. Peut-être frapperait-il. « Fuck it » pensa-t-il, et il appuya sur play. Dans le silence, la musique était assez audible même sans ses écouteurs, mais il voulait la sentir tout autour de lui. La goule nue se glissa de nouveaux sous les draps et soupira. « Tu es un idiot »

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le chant d'ouverture de Year Zero, sa bouche formant inconsciemment les mots joués par ses écouteurs. Le seul son de lui et de ses frères jouant les mêmes riffs d'ouverture qu'il les avait entendus jouer des centaines de fois le fit se sentir moins seul. Omega essaya de faire taire la voix qui continuait de se moquer du fait qu'il écoute son propre groupe.

Et puis il y eu la voix de Papa. Il se rappela l'entendant s'entraîner dans le studio, seul. Enfin, il pensait qu'il était seul. Omega était derrière la porte, restant après que ses frères soient partis manger. Juste pour récupérer ses écouteurs. Et Papa était seul dans le studio, sans la musique défilant. Il apprenait toujours les paroles. Elles étaient posées sur ses jambes. Il était habillé informellement, et bien que cela soit un événement courant qu'ils enregistrent dans des vêtements relativement simples, c'était soudainement frappant aux yeux de la goule. A la place de rejoindre ses frères, il s'assit sur la console de mixage et observa, subjugué. Disparue était la formalité du rituel. Papa était simplement un homme.

Même à travers la mise en scène, Omega pouvait toujours entendre cette solitaire, isolée, voix, s'élever au-dessus de sa guitare, invariablement chantant en arrière-plan. Il pouvait entendre chaque respiration. Il pouvait entendre les différentes harmonies interprétées par Papa (3 angéliques voix convergeaient pour prêcher l'arrivée de l'Antéchrist). Sans son masque, assit sur un tabouret dans la salle vivante dans un costume noir simple.

Les yeux d'Omega fixaient le plafond. La musique atteint son apogée, et il réalisa qu'il avait une érection. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé, mais il était trop excité pour rire de lui-même. Il regarda vers le bas à son niveau, et remua quelques fois juste pour observer la tente qu'elle formait sous les draps. Omega secoua la tête. « Au moins c'est mieux que de se sentir comme une merde » pensa-t-il.

Il étendit le bras pour se toucher à travers la couverture pendant que Year Zero se fondait en Body and Blood. Le son de la voix de Papa était si proche de lui, c'était comme s'il chantait juste au-dessus de son épaule. Cette voix de ténor, sans l'accent effrayant qu'il prenait sur scène. Douce et claire. La goule fredonnait doucement alors qu'elle se touchait, imaginant Papa chanter pour elle. Le nom interdit de l'homme derrière le masque dansa sur sa langue. Sachant le secret, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Touche-moi, Papa »

His body and blood

Sharing in common

His body and blood

Frustré, il glissa sa main sous la couverture, taquinant sa peau dénudée avec le bout de ses doigts, « Oui, Papa, je t'en prie », chuchota-t-il. « Ne me tease pas tant. » Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement et il se mordit la lèvre. Atrocement lâche, il reposa son pouce et ses doigts contre le haut et le bas de sa longueur et les traîna doucement de la base de son arbre jusqu'en haut. « Papa, je te veux… » Il poussa ses hanches vers le haut contre sa main, luttant pour obtenir un peu plus de ses douces caresses. Il se tortillait déjà inconsciemment entre les couvertures. Omega avait sous-estimé juste à quel volume il était quand il put s'entendre. Le son de ses écouteurs était assez élevé de sorte à ce qu'il était totalement ignorant de comment il vociférait ses gémissements.

Sa main bien fermée autour de sa virilité. Il arqua le dos et heurta la tête du lit la faisant frapper le mur. La goule commençait à haleter. Il s'accrochait à chaque mot que Papa chantait, entendant une nouvelle signification qu'il sentait partagée uniquement entre eux-deux.

An existence as human

Is leaden monotony

With all desires drowned

Impure sanctimony

Avec ses yeux fermés, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'objet même de ses désirs avait erré dans sa chambre. Le brusque bruit contre son mur avait réveillé Papa et, si la porte extérieure de la chambre de la goule était verrouillée, les portes intérieures qui reliaient leurs chambres avaient été laissées non-fermées. Il avait l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil, (peut-être plus par curiosité que par sincère préoccupation) mais quand il vit Omega poussant frénétiquement ses hanches contre le lit, il fut pétrifié.

Les écouteurs de la goule fuitaient juste assez de musique dans le calme pour que Papa sache exactement ce qu'Omega écoutait. Ce qu'il se passait le frappa soudainement, il se sentit incroyablement embarrassé, mais son corps eu une toute autre réaction à la vue d'Omega qui se touchait. La goule gémissait son nom comme une série de blasphèmes, grognant et poussant férocement contre sa main. « Oh, Papa » gémit-il. « Oui, juste comme ça… N'arrête-pas Papa, n'arrête-pas ! »

Papa regarda brièvement la porte avant de focaliser de nouveau son regard sur Omega. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. « Omega… » Il entonna humblement. « Omega, tu m'entends ? » Pas de réponse. Il avait peur que la goule se sente incroyablement gênée si elle se rendait compte qu'il était en train de l'observer, mais sachant ce qu'elle voulait rendait difficile pour lui le fait de retourner dans sa chambre.

C'est alors que Papa prononça un nom qui n'était pas Omega. C'était un nom différent. Un nom que la goule n'avait jamais entendu Papa prononcer, et dans le silence avant que La Mantra Mori commence, Omega entendit ce nom très, très clairement. Il sursauta, tentant de se couvrir, arrachant les écouteurs de ses oreilles. La mâchoire pendante. Les deux hommes se fixaient l'un l'autre et partageaient maintenant le silence de la calme chambre d'hôtel. Pour Omega, cela sembla durer une éternité. Papa répéta le nom doucement, l'estompant, les yeux grands ouverts, restant bouche bée devant la goule nue. Il prit un moment pour apprécier comment bien bâtit il était, sous ses vêtements, c'était difficile à dire, et Omega portait sa construction d'une manière qui la cachait bien, même sous leurs « vêtements roadie ». Il y avait une fine couche de sueur sur sa peau, et son torse montait et descendait avec de lourdes respirations. La pauvre goule était comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture, mais la peur et le choc ont peu fait pour apaiser son érection, en particulier maintenant qu'il était en présence de Papa Emeritus. Il n'y avait aucune sortie. Des excuses inondèrent son esprit, mais aucune d'elles ne seraient suffisantes. « Uh…ah…Papa…depuis…de-depuis combien de temps tu… »

Papa sourit. « Assez pour savoir comment tu aimes être touché… et par qui. » La jovialité de son expression s'affaiblit doucement. « Jag vet » Il se rapprocha d'Omega, retenant toujours son souffle, à moitié couvert sous les draps. La goule se tenait avec une main poussant contre le lit. « Je sais tout. » Il y avait une certaine tonalité sinistre dans sa voix. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, plaçant avec douceur les écouteurs toujours bruyant d'Omega sur l'oreiller. « Je sais combien tu me désires. Je sais ce que tu veux que je te fasse. »

Omega fut gelé quand il croisa le regard de Papa. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Exactement ce que tu veux. » Lorsqu'il se pencha contre le lit avec un genou, Omega put clairement voir le contour de l'excitation de Papa contre la jambe de son pantalon.

« Tu… ressens la même chose ? »

Papa hocha la tête. « Oui, mon enfant…Mon ami. » Il étendit le bras pour saisir la main de la goule, la portant à ses lèvres et l'embrassant avant de la frotter contre le renflement rigide à l'avant de son pantalon. « Nous avons été proches pas mal d'années, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être trop apeurés de ce que cela signifie. » Il se pencha pour presser doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Omega. Sans briser leur contact visuel, et gardant son visage toujours proche de celui de la goule, il glissa à travers son corps. Papa enjamba sa taille, s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui tout en descendant son regard sur le bas de la goule.

Une parole à mi-chemin chemin entre un gémissement et un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la goule lorsque sa longueur fut tendue contre le cul toujours vêtu de Papa. « Oh merde. Merde, merde, merde. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler ses hanches vers le haut contre Papa. « Jävla helvetes ! Jävla skit ! » Il haletait essoufflé. Audacieusement il enroula ses bras autour du dos de Papa, attirant leurs corps ensemble.

Papa répondit par un roulement de hanches contre celles d'Omega. A travers les couches de couvertures et d'habits, leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, la friction causée par la force de Papa était presque insupportable pour la petite goule. Rapproché par l'étreinte d'Omega, il frotta ses lèvres contre le cou d'Omega. Indépendamment de ses coups de hanches rapides, il était toujours capable de tracer la jugulaire de la goule avec sa langue, la léchant de la base de sa clavicule jusqu'au-dessous de son oreille.

« Papa, Papa ! Je veux… Je te veux en moi ! » Quémanda la goule, en commençant à s'agripper plus instamment au dos de Papa. « Je suis si proche…a-ah ! Je ne veux pas…uh…Je ne veux pas jouir… sans toi ! »

Toujours à côté de l'oreille d'Omega, il grogna doucement contre celle-ci. « Pas ce soir, ma petite goule. » Son souffle se faisant de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus inégal. Il repoussa la couverture entre-eux et tira son pantalon vers le bas, juste assez pour exposer leurs corps l'un à l'autre, peaux contre peaux. « Ce soir, je vais jouir partout sur toi. » Leurs virilités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, glissant avec le précum. Se reculant, il les saisies entre ses mains, les tenant ensemble alors qu'il leur permis de se frotter à travers ses mains douces.

« Merde ! Bordel ! » Gémit Omega. La sensation des doigts de Papa frottant contre sa virilité devenait trop à supporter. Il pouvait sentir chaque caresse de ses doigts, et combiner à cela l'érection battante contre la sienne, sachant que tout ceci appartenait à son Papa bien-aimé, il était précairement proche de la libération.

« Pas encore, petite goule ! » Exigea Papa. A l'horreur d'Omega, Papa lâcha la virilité de la goule, pendant qu'il gardait la sienne dans sa propre main. « Ah…Ah ! » il empoigna sa queue fermement, ses mouvements s'accélérant, claquements rythmiques de chair sur chair. « Oui, oui, oh bordel, Omega, a-ah ! » Il se sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus, le battement dans son corps s'intensifiant, il descendit alors son regard vers la goule se tordant, consommée dans l'agoni du déni. Papa glissa sa main autour de l'érection d'Omega enfin, avec la très claire intention de l'amener au bord de l'orgasme. « Maintenant… Je t'autorise à jouir. »

« Aaah ! Seigneur Satan ! » Cracha la goule, son corps tout entier tremblant au début, frémissant, puis se contractant complètement. Papa continua de les caresser tous les deux aussi longtemps qu'il eut de l'énergie pour le faire, les amenant au-delà du rationnel, les stimulant tous les deux presque jusqu'à la douleur. Il donnait de vifs coups de hanche contre Omega, poussant autant contre sa propre main que contre les hanches d'Omega.

« Oh, oui, je… aaah, oui… » Il se pencha en avant contre la goule, et torse contre torse, Papa se heurta contre le torse d'Omega jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à son tour, geignant et haletant le nom de la goule. Il s'effondra complètement avec un souffle rauque, s'élevant et retombant contre le torse d'Omega.

La goule était quasiment incohérente, gémissant sous Papa, les bras mous sur les côtés, impuissants, empoignant la couverture fermement. Il gémissait et soupirait un chant blasphématoire des noms de Papa, étourdi par sa libération, la lucidité lui ayant complètement échappé.

Il s'agrippa fermement à Omega, une main attrapant son épaule, l'autre caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le silence était doucement retourné dans la chambre, mais ce n'était pas le silence vide qui avait empêché la goule de dormir. Ses écouteurs étaient tombés de l'oreiller, mais le son produit par ceux-ci était toujours audible depuis le sol. Les respirations de Papa étaient proches de son oreille. Encore et encore dans son esprit il répéta les mots de Papa, tous les noms par lesquels il l'avait appelé, tous les gémissements qu'il avait produit le rassasieraient pour toujours. Après ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il rencontra le regard de Papa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu, fixant ses yeux. « Jag älskar dig, Papa. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus le cacher. »

Papa sembla sincèrement surpris de la confession d'Omega. « Tout va bien, mon enfant. » Il était trop frappé d'incrédulité pour sourire, mais ce qu'il ressentait était un sublime bonheur. « Je t'aime aussi. » Son expression s'adoucit, toujours ébahie, mais adorable. « Mon Omega chéri. » Il serra tendrement la goule dans ses bras.

A contrecœur, Papa se leva du lit. « J'ai fait un gâchis de toi. » Il sourit avec amusement et marcha vers l'évier.

« C'est un peu grossier en fait. » Omega rit, tentant de regarder vers le bas de son torse.

« Mais ça vaut le coup, non ? » Il y eu une once du satanique accent de Papa Emeritus dans sa voix, et il mit la goule à l'aise. Il prit un gant de toilette du meuble et le passa sous l'eau avant de le presser dans l'évier.

« Oui, Père. » Il répondit avec une obéissance chevronnée. Papa revint avec le gant de toilette et une serviette sèche, et commença à gentiment nettoyer le bas-ventre d'Omega couvert de sperme.

Il avait en effet une certaine façon de faire, semblant ne pas y penser.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons prendre un peu de repos, maintenant. » Prenant la serviette, il sécha la goule et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Tu ne pars pas n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement si tu le souhaites. »

Omega remua la tête, « Je pense… peut-être… que ce serait sympa de dormir ensemble. De vraiment, dormir. »

« Les yeux fermés ? Inconscient ? »

La goule rit. « Ouais, tu sais, comme des putain de gens normaux. »

« Okej. » Céda Papa. « Mais normal ? Ce sera la chose la plus normal que nous n'ayons jamais faite, petite goule. » Il prit la serviette, utilisant le bout de ses doigts pour revérifier son travail. Il se leva, drapant la serviette sur lui-même comme sa chasuble rituelle, et écarta largement les bras. « Car nous faisons le travail de Satan, mon enfant. » L'accent de Papa Emeritus était de retour pour un autre moment. Vêtu seulement d'une serviette de bain blanche, il remua d'avant en arrière légèrement, sa longueur flasque frappant ses cuisses intérieures avec un claquement sourd.

Omega rit et se couvrit la tête avec la couverture. « Tu es un crétin. Un gros crétin. Et si la congrégation nous voyait tous les deux comme ça ? »

« NOTRE congrégation ? » Il leva un sourcil et sourit. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soucieraient. »


End file.
